


Life By Chance

by cheriiredmoon



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Multi, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Strange Pairings, random chance pairings, unclear quadrants
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-23
Updated: 2012-10-25
Packaged: 2017-11-16 21:39:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/544106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheriiredmoon/pseuds/cheriiredmoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Homestuck one-shots inspired by rolling a set of astronomically marked dice.  May include strange pairings, odd situations, excessive feels, substitutions across blood caste, and varying lengths.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Aquarius/Saturn - Eridan/Gamzee

**Author's Note:**

> This particular pairing was weird? I had no idea what was up with this. And Gamzee freaking terrifies me.

Eridan curls into himself and desperately tries to pretend he isn't lonely. He has always been lonely, but it's worse now that he has no purpose, no home, no lusus, and no moirail. Stupid game, stupid lowblood, stupid life. Maybe if SGRUB had never happened then he would at least have Feferi still. But no, he's stuck on a glubbing asteroid with a bunch of landdwellers and the girl that dumped him and every single one of them seems to hold a grudge against him for some reason or another.

"Well what's a motherfucking fine sea brother doing all huddled up in the dark?"

He has to bite his lip to hold back a curse when the Capricorn appears, the light patches of his face paint almost sinister in the dim light. The tall, gangly troll is the only one that doesn't seem to actively hate him, now that Eridan thinks about it. It's not a comforting thought considering his blood color and cultist tendencies. 

"What the shell do you want you glubbing fool?"

Gamzee lowers himself to sit on the floor next to Eridan, long legs flung out in front of him in a sharp contrast to the tight ball the seadweller has wrapped himself into. He is utterly relaxed and Eridan has to shove down jealousy as he shakes with cold and loneliness. He misses his warm oceans and the touch of a lusus or palemate and the sheer agony of loss makes tears prick at his eyes.

"Thought a brother could use some company."

The Capricorn doesn't bother asking permission to pull the trembling Aquarius into his lap, sheer strength overriding any attempts he might have made to escape. The taller troll loops his lean but muscular arms around Eridan's cooler seadweller body, sharing what little warmth he has to spare and resting his cheek against his forehead. His breath stirs the sole lock of violet hair and it tickles just a little.

"That's FUCKING better, am I right?"

And Eridan will never admit it aloud, but with his ear pressed to the purple's heart and the warm throb of blood pumping echoing in his ears and skimming against his cheek, he has to agree.


	2. Taurus/Neptune - Tavros<>Feferi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is one of the stranger pairings rolling has gotten me. A smudge of untagged pale FefSol, be warned.

If ever Feferi needed a reminder of why she was so intent on changing things when she became empress, Tavros was the perfect one. She didn't speak to him terribly often through sheer awkwardness of their separate lives, but every time she did a curl of pity for the shy, crippled boy tugged around her bloodpusher. He was so cheerful and such a positive soul, but so hard on himself and so abused by those around him, to say nothing of his disability. She constantly wanted to smack Vriska upside the head for being so terrible to him.

When the game started and Feferi met him in person, her pity deepened to almost unbearable levels. She just wanted to tuck him up in a corner and coddle him until she was sure everything would always be okay for him. She made sure to smile at him every chance she got, and she paid special attention to distracting him when he seemed to get too low. She did whatever she dared whenever she could, toning her pity down around the others only out of consideration for her former moirail and worry for her current one.

His acquisition of robotic legs didn’t lessen her feelings for him and his mask of “confidence” only strengthened them, especially when he confessed flush to the Jade human only to be brushed off. She was so pale for him she could barely stand herself and all she wanted to do was push Sollux out of the horn pile so she could pull Tavros in and listen to him breathe. She was almost ready to tell the Gemini that things were over between them because she thought she had found her serendipitous palemate. Then she died. 

Horribly.

Painfully.

Shamefully.

With unresolved pity and an ashen romance just waiting for her as soon as she let it happen.

She died almost at the same time Tavros did and she screamed until the next time her bubble intersected with another when a dreaming Terezi told her. It was so much harder to find another bubble containing the dead than it was dreamers’ bubbles, but Feferi was nothing if not patient. She would wait until their bubbles met, then she would tell him and nothing would ever hurt him again.


	3. Sagittarius/Sun - Equius<>Nepeta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dice landed on an easy one this time. Meowrails are freaking wonderful and they have positive interaction in-comic. Freaking yes.

It bothers Nepeta that everyone treats her moirail so terribly. It bothers her at levels that she didn’t know existed, places she didn’t know she had. It’s like a thorn in soft vital parts of her bloodpusher to see Karkat yell at him, or to see him fight with Eridan, or to see him act like Gamzee was better than him just because of his blood. Gamzee at least brushes the blood color claims off, but everyone else’s behavior is unforgivable. Equius isn’t strange, he’s eccentric. He’s awkward around people because he can’t interact with a lot of trolls without starting to worry about his insane strength. He sounds cruel sometimes because he is blunt and so intelligent it amazes her.

At first the thorn fades away when the pressure isn’t on Equius anymore. But after a while it sticks and stays there and it takes all of her considerable willpower not to tear someone to ribbons.

Nepeta only ever feels okay when she drags Equius back to her block and they curl up around each other in a pile. Equius strokes her hair when she tucks herself up against his side and it’s gentler than anyone would expect he could be. When he isn’t panicking and sweating his skin is cool and firm under her cheeks, grey satin over a solid core. He smells like home and she burrows in against him and holds him there until she’s really sure he’s whole and alright and what they say isn’t poking him full of little holes that will let all of what he is run out of him.

It bothers her so much that her chest always aches for him, because he’s always so strong for her but she can’t do anything for him. She can’t even tell him how she feels about it because he is the best moirail and he’ll soothe her until she doesn’t care anymore. She doesn’t want to let it go, she doesn’t want to turn a blind eye to his pain. She doesn’t care that he thinks nothing of it. It still bothers her and she wishes they were still on Alternia so she could assert her rights as his pale quadrantmate and take down anyone who dared insult him.

“Nepeta? You are being very quiet. Is there something on your mind?”

She smiles at her moirail, stroking her small fingers over his cheeks and tracing the dark circles under his eyes. The smile is real despite her internal trouble, because she’s so very very pale for him.

“Not a thing. Just pale fur you.”

He blushes every time she says it, but it never gets old and she says it whenever she can so maybe one day he’ll understand her bad moods without her having to confess.


End file.
